Unser Kind
by justreaderr
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Mein Kind, dein Kind" Die Hochzeit von Hermine und Draco steht nun unmittelbar vor der Tür, doch wiedereinmal geht nicht alles so von statten wie die beiden es geplant hatten. Wer den beiden einen Strich durch die Rechnung mahcen will lest ihr hier.


Hallo meine Lieben,

Wie gewünscht gibt es hier die Fortsetzung zu meiner Geschichte **„Mein Kind, dein Kind"**, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Eure Justreaderr

…..

Wütend lief ein großer, hagerer Mann mit langen blonden Haaren, die allerdings wie seine Askabenkleidung mit Dreck verkrustete waren, in seiner kleinen Zelle auf und ab. Was hatte diese treulose Person, die sich seine Ehefrau schimpfte, gesagt. Das kleine Schlammblut hatte sein Kind zur Welt gebracht.

Wie hatte das sein können, er hatte nur ein einziges Mal genommen, eigentlich nur um sie zu demütigen und jetzt so was. Malfoys hatten keine Halbblutbastarde, und jetzt wollte sein missratener Sohn das kleine Schlammblut auch noch heiraten? Das wurde ja immer toller. Der Bengel sollte ein Mädchen aus einer Reinblüterfamilie ehelichen und reinblütige Kinder zeugen, so wie Generationen von Malfoys vor ihm.

Wenn er nur hier heraus könnte, dann würde er schon einen Weg finden wie er seiner Familie diese Schande ersparen konnte. Sein Blick glitt langsam zu seiner Nachbarzelle, in der sich wohl oder übel eine gute Verbündete befand. Was würde sie wohl davon halten, wenn ihre eigene Schwester zuließe, dass ihr Neffe ein Schlammblut heiratete. Von der Sache mit seinem Kind brauchte sie ja nichts zu wissen.

Vorsichtig trat er an das Gitter und seine Augen glitten zu dem bewegungslosen Körper seiner Schwägerin, der in einer Ecke verharrte. Nur ihr Gesicht war einwandfrei zu erkennen, beleuchtet durch das Licht des Mondes, welches durch das schmale Fenster fiel.

„Bella, wir haben etwas zu tun. Wir müssen hier raus."

/\***********/\

Einige hundert Kilometer entfernt drehte sich eine junge Frau gerade in ihrem Bett herum und starrte den klaren Vollmond an, der durch den Spalt im Vorhang in ihr Zimmer schien. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. In drei Tagen würde es endlich soweit sein. Sie und Draco würden heiraten.

Tief in ihrem Inneren befürchtete sie immer noch, es würde sich nur um einen Traum handeln, einen sehr, sehr schönen Traum. Nach dem Debakel an Weihnachten, als Ron, der Mann, den sie einst so geliebt hatte wieder einmal ausrasten musst. Sie konnte immer noch das Entsetzen auf Dracos und Narcissas Gesichtern sehen, als er einmal quer durch den Raum gebrüllt hatte, dass Keni wie ein Malfoy aussähe.

Sie hatte befürchtet, dass Draco sie hassen würde, jetzt wo er wusste, dass sein Vater auch Kenis Vater war, dass er Keni vielleicht jetzt auch hassen würde. Der Kleine hätte das nicht ertragen. Doch es war ganz anders gekommen. Sowohl Draco als auch Narcissa waren seit diesem Tag nur noch netter und aufmerksamer geworden.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass beide sich für Lucius schämten, besonders Narcissa hatte sich inzwischen schon mehrere Male bei ihr entschuldigt. Eine Handlung die sie der kühlen Frau niemals zugetraut hatte.

Selten hatte sich Hermine so geliebt und geschätzt gefühlt wie in diesem letzten Wochen. Beinahe war sie dem Mann, der sie angegriffen hatte dankbar, denn sonst hätte sie wohl nie den neuen Draco kennen gelernt.

Zufrieden in sich hinein grinsend drehte sie sich wieder um und entglitt dann langsam in ihren wohlverdienten Schlummer.

/\***********/\

Drei Tage später:

Narcissa betrat, wie gewohnt als Erste den Speisesaal und steuerte zielstrebig ihren Platz an, wo ein emsiger Hauself bereits ihren Kaffee bereitgestellt hatte. Innerlich jubilierte sie, auch wenn sie nach außen hin so kühl und berechnend wirkte wie eh und je. Heute war Hermines und Dracos großer Tag. Zufrieden rieb sie sich die Hände, sie freute sich für die Beiden und natürlich auch für sich, denn jetzt war bald sicher, dass Hermine und der kleine Kendrick nicht mehr gehen würde.

Wenn Narcissa ehrlich war, sie konnte sich keinen bessere Schwiegertochter wünschen und natürlich auch kein besseres Enkelkind. Zwar würde es entgegen ihrem heftigen Protest keine große Hochzeit geben, sondern nur die Zeremonie im Zaubereiministerium und eine kleine Feier hier im Manor, zu der sie allerdings auch nur zu sechst sein würden, die kleine Familie und die beiden Trauzeugen, aber immerhin.

Versonnen griff sie nach der Zeitung und starrte entsetzt den böse grinsenden Gesichtern ihres Mannes und ihrer Schwester entgegen. Darüber stand in großen Lettern: „Ausbruch aus Askaban, gestern Nacht entkamen die Beiden wohl gefährlichsten Todesser dem Zauberergefängnis"

Erschrocken ließ Narcissa den Tagespropheten fallen. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, alles lief so gut, und jetzt würden die beiden versuchen alles zu verderben. Bei dem Gedanken an die Beiden begann ihre lebhafte Fantasie schon jetzt die schlimmsten Horrorszenarien auszumalen. Was würde Bella mit Hermine machen wenn sie diese in die Finger bekäme oder Lucius, wie würde Hermine reagieren, wenn sie wüsste, dass er wieder auf freiem Fuß ist. Was würde mit Kendrick geschehen?

Narcissas Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Heute sollte der schönste Tag in Hermines Leben sein und stattdessen würde sie vor lauter Panik keine Zeit haben ihn zu genießen. Ihren Kaffee unbeachtet lassend eilte sie aus dem Raum und fand sich vor der Zimmer Tür ihres Sohnes wieder. Ohne sich groß mit Klopfen aufzuhalten betrat sie den Raum und fand sich unversehens ihrem schlaftrunkenen Sohn gegenüber, der verschlafen mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie deutete.

„Mutter, du hast mich erschreckt, was ist denn in dich gefahren."

Ohne zu antworten warf sie ihm den Tagespropheten zu, den er geschickt fing. Sie konnte beobachten wie sämtliche Müdigkeit aus seinem Gesicht wich, zusammen mit jeglicher Farbe.

„Oh nein, er weiß von mir und Hermine. Sie werden sie umbringen, nein, sie wäre noch gut dran, wenn sie sie nur umbringen würden. Wir wollten heute heiraten und …"

„Ich weiß, Draco, wir werden alles nur Erdenkliche tun um Hermine und Kendrick zu schützen. Aber wir sollten es ihr noch nicht sagen, zumindest nicht heute. Heute hat sie es verdient den Tag einfach nur zu genießen."

„Wenn du meinst Mutter. Ich habe dennoch ein ungutes Gefühl."

/\***********/\

Genüsslich streckte sich Hermine und blinzelte. Dann erstarrte sie, ihr Blick zuckte zu ihrem Wecker, in weniger als vier Stunden würden sie und Draco im Zaubereiministerium heiraten, in WENIGER ALS VIER Stunden, warum zum Teufel hatte Narcissa sie nicht geweckt.

Schnell schlüpfte sie aus ihrem Bett und zog sich ein paar Muggelsachen an. Mit schnellen Schritten lief sie zu Kendricks Zimmer hinüber, stellte dort allerdings fest, dass dieser wohl bereits beim Frühstück saß.

Gerade als sie die Tür zum Speisesaal aufstieß kamen traten hinter ihr Narcissa und Draco in die Halle.

„Aber, Mutter, ich denke dennoch, dass wir zumindest mit den Auroren reden sollten um …", sagte Draco gerade, als Narcissa ihn unterbrach:

„Guten Morgen Hermine, ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen, wo doch heute euer großer Tag ist."

„Das habe ich, Narcissa, danke der Nachfrage. Weshalb willst du mit den Auroren sprechen, Draco, ist etwas passiert?", entgegnete Hermine.

„Nichts Wichtiges, nur eine … geschäftliche Kleinigkeit, ich erzähle es dir später, jetzt sollten wir erst einmal frühstücken."

Hermine sah misstrauisch zwischen Narcissa und ihrem Sohn hin und her, nickte dann aber schließlich und betrat mit den beiden zusammen den Raum.

Als sie am Tisch saßen wandte sich Narcissa an Hermine: „Und bist du schon nervös?"

„Ja, ich glaube ich hatte noch nie so ein Fracksausen.", meinte Hermine und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse.

„Hört, hört und das von einer Gryffindor wie sie im Buche steht.", grinste Draco, während er Keni ein Croissant mir Marmelade bestrich.

„Sehr witzig, du siehst für meine Begriffe auch verdächtig bleich aus, aber ich bin mir sicher, du bist nicht nervös, oder?", antwortete Hermine und zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich nicht, denn Malfoys sind nie nervös."

„Na dann, ach übrigens ich glaube, du hast gerade deinen Ärmel mit Marmelade bestrichen, Mr.-mich-kann-nichts-aus-der-Ruhe-bringen."

„Oh Je", stöhnte Draco und versuchte seinen Ärmel mit einer Serviette zu säubern, während Hermine, Narcissa und Kendrick lachten.

„Sehr witzig, wirklich.", murrte Draco und wandte sich gespielt beleidigt ab.

Das Frühstück verging wie im Fluge und so fand sich Hermine einige Minuten danach in ihrem Zimmer wieder, wo sie versuchte ihre Haare, die ihrer Meinung nach mal wieder taten was sie wollten in eine Frisur zu zwingen. Über den Flur hinweg hörte sie Keni jammern, als Narcissa ihn ausgehfertig machte und war der älteren Hexe wieder einmal dankbar, wenn sie an ihre endlosen Versuch in der Vergangenheit dachte Keni halbwegs passabel herzurichten.

Hermine ließ von ihren Haaren ab und pflückte die waldgrüne Robe aus dem Schrank, die sie und Narcissa zusammen besorgt hatte.

Gerade als sie die Knöpfe geschlossen hatten, traten Narcissa, die eine dunkelblaues Kleid trug und ihre weißblonden Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten hochgesteckt hatte, zusammen mit Keni, der eine niedlichen Frack trug, in den Raum.

„Du siehst wunderbar aus, Hermine. Und sieht Kendrick nicht aus wie ein richtiger kleiner Gentleman.", fragte eine strahlende Narcissa.

„Dreh dich einmal Keni, damit ich dich ansehen kann."

Keni tat wie geheißen und quäckte dann fröhlich. „Keni hübsch, oder?"

„Ja, du bist sehr hübsch, was hältst du davon kurz bei Draco vorbei zu schauen und zu gucken ob er auch hübsch angezogen ist?"

„Jup, Keni saust ganz schnell." Und schon war er verschwunden.

„Narcissa, könntest du mir eventuell mit meinen Haaren helfen, ich bin so nervös, ich kann mich nicht einmal auf einen einfachen Zauber konzentrieren."

„Aber sicher Hermine." Mit einer eleganten Zauberstabbewegung flochten sich Hermines Haare zu einem Zopf und sie nickte ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter dankbar zu.

/\***********/\

Einen Tag früher in Lestrange Manor:

„Wer hätte gedacht, Lucius, dass wir noch einmal aus diesem Drecksloch herauskommen.", meinte eine dreckig grinsende Bellatrix Lestrange, als sie neben einem gleichsam erleichterten blonden Zauberer die Auffahrt zu ihrem Anwesen entlang ging.

„Ja, Bella, wer hätte das gedacht, aber ich hoffe du verlierst unser Ziel nicht aus den Augen, wir haben ein Schlammblut von unseren Stammbäumen fernzuhalten."

„Oh ja, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Cissy unter die Blutsverräter geht und so einem Vorhaben zustimmt. Und dein Sohn, ich wusste ja, dass er schwach ist und den Diensten unseres Lord nicht würdig, aber das er so tief sinken würde. Wir hätten ihn mit stärkerer Hand lenken müssen."

„Narcissa hat ihn auf diesen unsäglichen Pfad geführt, da bin ich mir sicher, sie wird dafür bezahlen, allerdings brauchen wir jetzt einen Plan um die Hochzeit zu verhindern, und das schnell denn die Zeremonie findet morgen statt."

„Nur keine Sorge Lucius ich denke ich weiß genau den Richtigen, wenn es darum geht eine Hochzeit zwischen Granger und Draco zu verhindern und habe schon alles in die Wege geleitet."

„Wie denn das, wir sind erst seit kurzem wieder auf freiem Fuß und du hast meine Seite nie verlassen."

„Armer Lucius, so ahnungslos, glaubst du, dass ich in den 14 Jahren die ich schon in Askaban verbracht habe, wirklich keinerlei Kontakt nach außen hatte? Nein, nein, alles Nötige ist schon in die Wege geleitet." Mit diesen Worten stieß sie die Tür zum Salon auf und blaffte „Swiffels"

Sofort erschien mit einem lauten Knall ein runzliger Hauself, der begeistert quickte: „Herrin wieder da, Swiffels lebt um Herrin zu dienen, was kann Swiffels für Herrin tun."

„Bring uns einen Wein und etwas zu Essen, und zwar flott."

Der Hauself verneigte sich bis zum Boden und verschwand dann mit einem weiteren Knall.

Lucius und Bellatrix setzten sich ihn zwei der Ohrensessel und Lucius sprach: „Wie genau sieht dein Plan aus, werte Schwägerin?"

„Hmm, wie glaubst du nimmt Grangers Ex-Verlobter die Nachricht auf, dass seine Freundin heiratet und dann auch n och seinen Erzfeind?", fragte Bella und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dem Weinpokal, den ihr der Hauself gereicht hatte. Dann leckte sie sich die roten Lippen und sah Lucius über den Rand ihres Getränks hinweg an.

„Du meinst Weasley, aber der ist doch selbst verheiratet, wie soll er uns von Nutzen sein?", skeptisch zog Lucius eine Augenbraue hoch und sah die Schwarzhaarige ihm gegenüber an, die immer noch selbstzufrieden grinste.

„Mein lieber Schwager, ich kenne die Art von Mann, der auch Weasley angehört. Ich war mit einem solchen auch verheiratet. Ein habsüchtiger, egoistischer Narzisst, mit geringem Selbstbewusstsein, das es zu kompensieren gilt. Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, war doch das kleine Schlammblut schwanger, woraufhin Weasley sofort die Verlobung gelöst hat. Er wollt wohl, dass ihm Granger nachläuft, wenn sie erkennt was ihr fehlt, als das nicht funktioniert hat, hat er das nächst beste getan und eine Andere geheiratet." Sie nahm einen weiteren großen Schluck und betrachtete dann versonnen ihr Glas.

„Oh ja, Weasley wird wütend sein, sein armes kleines unbedeutendes Ego dürfte schwer gekränkt sein, jetzt wo diejenige, die er immer als seinen Besitz angesehen hat, sich einem anderen hingibt. Würde es sich dabei nicht um Draco handeln, würde ich es genießen Weasley daran zu zerbrechen, aber so müssen wir die Situation zu unseren Gunsten nutzen."

„Aber, wenn Weasley Granger wollte, warum hat er sie sich nicht einfach genommen." In Gedanken fügte er noch ein „_Hab ich ja auch getan" _hinzu.

„Nun mein lieber Lucius, so etwas würdest du tun, denn du und dein Ego passen kaum in den selben Raum, Weasley hingegen muss sich selbst beweisen wie toll er doch ist, indem ihm Granger nachläuft. Etwas, dass wohl keine Frau mit etwas Selbstrespekt tun würde.", Bella lacht und schenkte sich nach.

Auch Lucius leerte sein Glas und drehte es gedankenverloren in der Hand.

„Selbst wenn dem so ist, Bella, wie soll der Trottel eine Hochzeit verhindern, schließlich ist Draco trotz allem ein Malfoy, wenn er Granger will, dann bekommt er sie auch, außerdem ist da dann noch Narcissa. Ich würde Weasley nicht unbedingt die größten Chancen ausrechnen. Wie sollten die Angelegenheit selbst in die Hand nehmen."

„Das, mein Lieber, habe ich auch vor. Unser werter Weasley hat einen Brief erhalten, wonach er sich mit uns in der Nocturngasse treffen soll, auch wenn er natürlich nicht weiß, von wem der Brief ist. Was meinst du, ob er wohl gegen einen Imperius ankommt?", bei diesen Worten überzog ein bösartiges Grinsen Bellas ausgemergeltes Gesicht und sie erhob sich und schlenderte zu Lucius hinüber.

Dieser folgte ihren Bewegungen mit den Augen und schmunzelte als sie sich vor ihm niederkniete und ihn mit dunklen Augen sinnlich fixierte. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als sie ihm eine Hand aufs Knie legte und leise fragte „Ist dieser Teil des Plans zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"

„Oh ja", erwiderte er gedehnt und umfasst ihre dünnen Oberarme um sie zu sich zu ziehen. „zu meiner größten Zufriedenheit, sogar." Dann drückte er ihr einen fordernden und besitzergreifenden Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Bella ließ ihn gewähren und den Kuss vertiefen, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Wir haben erst noch eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen, bevor wir hier weitermachen können, ich denke wir sollten uns also beeilen.", schnurrte Lucius, und stand auf, wobei er Bella gleich mitzog.

/\***********/\

Die Halle des Ministeriums war trotz der mittäglichen Stunde vereinsamt und so überquerten die vier Besucher das Atrium schnell. Die Empfangshexe wies ihnen den Weg in den dritten Stock, wo ein Standeszauberer die Trauzeremonie vornehmen würde.

Narcissa konnte die Anspannung der beiden förmlich mit Händen greifen, als sie den Aufzug betraten. Keni, im Gegenzug war vergnügt und zupfte unablässig seine Krawatte zu Recht, während er eine Lied vor sich hin summte.

In der richtigen Etage angekommen schob Narcissa Draco und Hermine zielstrebig auf das Büro, das sie damals auch mit Lucius aufgesucht hatte, zu. Dort klopfte sie einmal, bevor sich die Tür von selbst öffnete und den Blick auf ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Empfangszimmer freigab. Eine dickliche Hexe mit freundlichem Gesicht sah von ihrem Papierkram auf und strahlte die Neuankömmlinge an.

„AH, sie müssen Mr. Malfoy und Ms. Granger sein.", erkundigte sie sich und die Angesprochenen nickten unsicher.

„Mr. Krokam wartet schon auf sie, bitte einfach durchgehen."

Als sie den nächsten Raum betraten, war dieser bemerkenswert leer, rechts und links eines schmalen Mittelgangs säumten zwei Stuhlreihen den Weg, das Zentrum des Raumes bildeten zwei Kissen, hinter denen eine alter runzliger Mann stand, der ein kleines Kissen mit den Trauringen hielt. Auf den Stühle in der ersten Reihe saßen Blaise Zabini und neben ihm Harry Potter. Beide wandten sich zu den Eintretenden um, als diese die Tür schlossen.

„Da sind sie ja, meine Lieben", begrüßte sie der Standeszauberer. „Wie sie sehen sind ihre Trauzeugen bereits eingetroffen, damit können wir umgehend beginnen, oder erwarten sie noch weitere Gäste?"

„Nein, wir können beginnen", versicherte Narcissa und nahm ebenfalls auf einem der Stuhle Platz, Keni auf ihrem Schoß. Mr. Zabini und Mr. Potter erhoben sich und stellten sich neben Draco und Hermine.

„Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, bitte knien sie sich nieder und reichen sie sich die rechte Hand." Die beiden schluckten schwer, taten aber unverzüglich wie geheißen.

„Nun denn, wie sind heute hier zusammen gekommen um der feierlichen Eheschließung von Mr. Draco Abraxas Malfoy und Ms. Hermine Jane Granger beizuwohnen. Als Trauzeuge für die Braut fungiert Mr. Harry James Potter ungezwungen und nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen?", begann Mr. Krokam.

„Ja, das tue ich.", erwiderte Harry.

„Als Trauzeuge für den Bräutigam fungiert Mr. Blaise Pascal Zabini ungezwungen und nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen?"

„Ja, das tue ich.", antwortete auch Blaise.

„Ich frage dich, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, willst du die hier anwesende Hermine Jane Granger zu deiner angetrauten Ehefrau nehmen und versprichst du sie zu lieben, zu achten und zu schützen ein Leben lang und versprichst du ihr die Treue zu halten und alles Unheil von ihr abzuwenden?"

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Versprichst du des Weiteren Kendrick Alexander als deinen Sohn anzunehmen, da zu sein, seine Bedürfnisse zu achten und ihm eine fürsorglicher Vater zu sein?"

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Dann frage ich dich, Hermine Jane Granger, willst du den hier anwesenden Draco Abraxas Malfoy zu deinem angetrauten Ehemann nehmen und versprichst du ihn zu lieben, zu achten und zu schützen ein Leben lang und versprichst du ihm die Treue zu halten und alles Unheil von ihm abzuwenden?"

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Und akzeptierst du Draco Abraxas Malfoy, als den Vater deines Kindes?"

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Dann frage ich hiermit die Trauzeugen, stimmt ihr dieser Vereinigung zweier Menschen zu, auf dass sie ein Leben lang denselben Pfad beschreitet. Wenn ihr das tut, so zieht eure Zauberstäbe und besiegelt mit mir diesen Bund."

Bei diesen Worten geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Zum einen zogen die beiden Trauzeugen und der Standeszauber ihrer Zauberstäbe, zum anderen flog hinter Narcissa die Tür auf und ein rotgesichtiger Ronald Weasley stürmte in den Raum.

„Ich verbiete diese Ehe, Hermine ist meine Verlobte.", fauchte Ron.

„Mister …", fing der Standeszauberer an.

„Weasley, Ronald Weasley ich verlange, dass diese Zeremonie umgehend abgebrochen wird."

„Mr. Weasley, ich möchte sie bitten umgehend diesen Raum zu verlassen, sie haben kein Recht diese Zeremonie zu stören."

Narcissa merkte, dass Hermine zu weinen begann, während Dracos Ohren immer röter wurden, ein verdächtiges Zeichen, für einen nahenden Wutanfall. Also stand Narcissa auf und wollte Weasley zur Tür geleitet, doch sobald sie ihn am Arm berührte, fuhr er zu ihr herum und schlug ihr mitten ins Gesicht, wobei er schrie „Fass mich nicht an, du Todesserschlampe."

Jetzt fing auch Keni an zu weinen und krabbelte zu der nun am Boden kauernden Narcissa, die sich beide Hände über die Nase gepresst hielt und der feuchte Tränen über ihr schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht liefen.

Noch bevor Draco aufspringen konnte richtete Ron seinen Zauberstab auf Hermine und schrie: „AVADA KEDAVRA"

Der grüne Lichtblitz schoss auf die völlig erstarrte Hermine zu, die jedoch mit einem Ruck nach hinten gerissen wurde und gegen Harry fiel. Der unverzeihliche Fluch schoss in die Wand und sprengte dort ein gewaltiges Loch hinein.

Als Weasley realisierte, dass sein Fluch das Ziel verfehlt hatte fuhr er herum und lief davon.

Draco und Hermine, sowie Potter und Zabini wollten schon hinterher stürmen, als der Standeszaubere mit nun etwas zittriger Stimme Einhalt gebot und sagte: „Wir müssen zuallererst die Zeremonie beenden."

Alle Beteiligten starrten ihn einen Moment an, bevor Draco und Hermine wieder ihre Plätze zurück rutschten und Harry und Blaise ihre Zauberstäbe erneut auf die Hände der beiden richteten.

Der Standeszauberer deutete mit seinem Zauberstab und sagte: „CONJUNGITE AD MATRIMONIUM"

Aus allen drei Zauberstäben, schoss eine jeweils eine dicke goldene Linie, die sich um die verschränkten Hände der beiden wanden und diese fest miteinander verbanden. Das ganze schimmerte eine kurze Weile, bevor sie scheinbar in die Haut der beiden sickerte.

Langsam zogen beide ihre Hände zu sich zurück, bevor der Standeszauberer ihnen die Ringe reichte, die sie sich gegenseitig ansteckten.

„Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy, damit erkläre ich sie zu Mann und Frau." Draco stand auf und half Hermine auf die Beine, dann küsste er sie auf den Mund und murmelte, „Kümmere dich bitte um Mutter und Keni, ich gehe mit Potter und Blaise, nach Weasley suchen. Wir treffen uns dann bald in Malfoy Manor."

Hermine nickte und Harry, Draco und Blaise verschwanden. Narcissa kniete immer noch auf dem Boden, während Keni sich an ihre Seite geschmiegt hatte und in ihren Rock weinte. Hermine trat an die beiden heran, strich Keni einmal über den Kopf, woraufhin dieser aufsah. Dann zog Sie Narcissa die Hände vom Gesicht und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Das wird kurz weh tun, Narcissa", warnte sie, bevor sie auf ihre Nase deutete: „EPISKY"

Ein vernehmliches Knacksen war zu hören, aber Narcissas Nase war geheilt. Mit einem kurzen Reinigungszauber säuberte die junge Hexe das Gesicht der Älteren, bevor sie die beiden in den Arm nahm. „Es tut mir so leid, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ron hier auftaucht und … und …".

„Shh, ist ja gut, Hermine, ihm sollte es leid tun, nicht dir. Komm wir sollten nach Hause gehen und dort auf Draco und die beiden anderen warten."

Hermine nickte nur und so verließen sie das Büro.

/\***********/\

Einige Stunden nach den Geschehnissen im Zimmer des Standeszauberers saßen Hermine, Narcissa und Kendrick im Speisesaal und warteten auf Draco und den Rest. Als eine Tür zuschlug erhob sich Narcissa und sagte „Das werden sie sein, ich werde sie empfangen, blieb du ruhig sitzen, Hermine du hattest heute schon genug Stress."

Dann eilte Narcissa aus dem Raum. Die Halle, die in das Atrium führte war inzwischen dämmrig und Cissa lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Unruhig fingerte sie an ihrem Zauberstab herum, bevor sie tief Luft holte. Auf ihre alten Tage wurde sie allmählich paranoid. „Draco, seid ihr endlich da?"

Keine Antwort. Vielleicht hatte sie sich das Türenschlagen nur eingebildet, andererseits hatte Hermine es auch gehört. Sie trat auf die Tür zur Eingangshalle hin und schluckte einmal schwer. Langsam wanderte ihre Hand doch zu ihrem Zauberstab und zog ihn aus der Tasche, dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein.

Niemand. „Draco, wo seid …", weiter kam sie nicht, als sie aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung hinter sich wahrnahm. Sie wollte sich herumdrehen, doch es hatte sich bereits ein kräftiger Arm um ihre Taille gelegt und hielt ihr die Arme an die Seiten gepresst, während sich einen große Hand über ihren Mund legte und einen erschrockenen Schrei unterdrückte.

„Nun denn, wen haben wir denn hier?", ertönte eine gedehnte Stimme hinter ihr und ließ Narcissa das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Das könnte doch glatt meine untreue Frau sein, was meinst du Bella?"

Aus dem Schatten hinter der Tür trat nun eine knochige Gestalt, deren wilde zerzauste Mähne ihr schädelartiges Gesicht einrahmte. „Ja, ich glaube auch die Person wiederzuerkennen die ich einst Schwester nannte."

Panik breitete sich in Narcissa aus. _Oh Merlin, sie durften nicht in Hermines und Kendricks Nähe kommen, Draco beeil dich._ Sie versuchte sich gegen den Griff ihres Mannes zu wehren, doch dieser lachte nur kalt. „Zapple du so viel du willst, mir entkommst du nicht. Glaubst du wirklich ich lasse es zu, dass mein Sohn ein Schlammblut heiratet? Ich glaube wir haben einiges zu ähm _bereden_, meinst du nicht, Frau. Und solange geht Bella einmal nach dem Schlammblut und dem Kind suchen. Ja, ich glaube das ist eine sehr gute Idee. Bella versuche es zuerst im Speisesaal."

Bella zog ihren Zauberstab und nickte begeistert, bevor sie durch die Tür schlüpfte. Cissas Augen weiteten sich und ihr Widerstand wuchs, als Lucius sie durch das Atrium schob und auf die Treppen zu, die in die Schlafzimmer führten. Vor den Treppen stemmte sich Narcissa mit aller Kraft gegen Lucius, sodass er schließlich nach Narcissas Zauberstab griff und ein „SILENCIUM", murmelte, bevor er seine sich winden Gemahlin kurzerhand hochhob und die Treppen hinauftrug.

Mit einem Fußtritt stieß er die Tür zu ihrem alten Schlafzimmer auf, bevor er die Tür mit einem weiteren Tritt schloss. Er ließ seine Frau fallen, worauf diese schnell von ihm wegkroch und sich aufrappelte. Doch Lucius beachtete sie gar nicht sondern wandte sich seelenruhig der Tür zu und verschloss diese mit mehreren mächtigen Zaubern.

*Wahrnung*

Dann flog sein Blick wieder zu seiner Frau, nur um festzustellen, dass diese sich in eine Ecke geflüchtet hatte. Ein böses Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht, als er einen Moment den Zauberstab seiner Gemahlin betrachtete und ihn dann auf ein Schränkchen neben der Tür legt. „Nun meine Liebe, sieht so aus, als wären wir wohl die nächste Zeit unter uns, was meinst du? Eigentlich hatte ich ja geplant, dass du dem Schlammblut und meinem kleinen Bastard beim Sterben zusehen darfst, aber da du je freiwillig zu mir gekommen bist, habe ich beschlossen dich erst einmal wieder an deine Pflichten als meine Ehefrau zu erinnern. Was meinst du?"

„Du … du bist so ein …"

„Was bin ich, meine Schätzchen? Sprich nur weiter.", sprach Lucius gefährlich leise, während er langsam näher schritt.

„Du bist nicht mein Mann, du bist ein Monster, ein Mörder, ein Vergewaltiger, ein …"

„Hmm, du bringst mich auf so wunderbare Ideen, Frau.", Narcissas Augen weiteten sich und sie wurde bleich.

„Das, das wagst du nicht", stotterte sie panisch.

„Tu ich nicht? Weißt du was, diese Situation kommt mir so bekannt vor. Wann war das noch gleich?", Lucius tat, als müsste er überlegen, während er nun die Ecke erreicht hatte, in der die blonde Frau ausharrte. „Ach ja, das war unsere Hochzeitsnacht, weißt du noch, was für eine Angst du vor mir hattest. Ich habe es in deinem Gesicht gesehen, genau wie jetzt."

Er stützte seine Hände rechts und links neben ihrem Kopf ab und grinste auf sie herab.

„Deine Angst macht mich mehr als alles andere an." Brummte er und presste seinen muskulösen Körper gegen den zierlichen der Hexe.

Panik vernebelte Narcissas Verstand. Sie erinnerte sich nur zu gut an betreffende Nacht, an die Schmerzen und die Demütigung, auch wenn sie das alles über die Jahre verdrängt hatte. Sie warf ihr gesamtes Körpergewicht gegen Lucius und er taumelte ein Stück zurück. Ohne groß nachzudenken hob sie die Hand und verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige. Der Mann vor ihr Jaulte kurz auf, doch als Narcissa an ihm vorbeischlüpfen wollte hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

Seine linke Hand schloss sich um ihren Oberarm, während die Rechte ausholte und dann schmerzhaft mit Narcissas Gesicht kollidierte. Die Ohrfeige schlug die Hexe gegen die Wand, an welcher sie schluchzend zusammensank.

*Warnung Ende*

Gerade als blonde Zauberer sich bücken wollte um die Frau wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen, flog die Tür mit einem Krachen auf und Draco stand mit erhobenem Zauberstab im Türrahmen.

Sein Gesicht war vor unterdrückter Wut gerötet und seine Zauberstabhand deutete zitternd auf den Mann, den er einst Vater nannte.

„Geh sofort von ihr weg."

„Sonst was, Sohn, tötest du mich sonst?", spottete der Zauberer und griff der Hexe in die blonden Haare und riss sie unter einem Schmerzensschrei auf die Beine, und hielt sie gegen seine Brust.

„LASS SIE LOS!", brüllte Draco, als er die Schmerzen seiner Mutter sah.

„Nein, sie gehört mir und ich beabsichtige ihr die rechte Strafe zukommen zu lassen, dafür, dass sie es zugelassen hat, dass du ein Schlammblut heiratest."

„Das ist meine letzte Warnung, lass sofort meine Mutter los, oder du wirst es bereuen."

„Willst du mir einen Fluch aufhalsen, bin gespannt wie du das schaffst ohne deine ach so kostbare Mutter zu verletzten.", lachte Lucius und riss Narcissa noch einmal an den Haaren.

Diese winselte und doch ließ sie sich in diesem Moment zu Boden sinken.

„SECTUMSEMPRA", rief Draco und sah zu wie der Lichtblitz in die Brust seines völlig schockierten Vaters schoss. Dieser ließ sofort von Narcissa ab und fasste sich an den blutenden Schnitt über seinen Brustkorb.

„Die Auroren sind schon unterwegs, um dich und Tante Bella abzuholen, ich glaube nämlich, dass Askaban euch schon vermisst."

Dann trat Draco zu seiner Mutter hin und hob sie hoch. Diese vergrub sofort ihr Gesicht in seinem Brunstkorb und weinte.

„Es ist alles gut, Mutter. Ich bring dich schnell in Hermines Zimmer, dort kann sie sich dann um dich kümmern, während ich auf die Auroren warte. Ok?"

Narcissa nickte und schloss die Augen.

/\***********/\

_Hochzeit mit Hindernissen_

_Von Rita Kimmkorn_

_Wie dem Tagespropheten erst heute bekannt wurde fand am gestrigen Tag die traditionelle Trauzeremonie zwischen Draco Malfoy, Reinblüter und Ex-Todesser, und Hermine Granger, Muggelgeborene und beste Freundin von Harry Potter statt. Das Ereignis, das seit Jahren das erste Lebenszeichen des weiblichen Drittels unseres goldenen Trios ist, sollte wohl unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfinden. Die Gründe hierfür liegen noch im Dunkel, doch der Tageprophet hat ein exklusives Interview mit Ginevra Potter, der Frau von Harry Potter, der anscheinend Trauzeuge von Ms. Granger war, ein Aussicht, sodass wir hierüber bald Auskunft geben können._

_Während der Trauzeremonie, so haben wir erfahren, ist Ms. Grangers Ex-Verlobter Ronald Weasley der Kragen geplatzt, worunter vor allem Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, die Mutter von Draco Malfoy, leiden musste. Unklar sind noch die Motive für den Übergriff, doch Rita Kimmkorn bleibt für sie dran._

_Damit aber noch nicht genug: In Malfoy Manor wurde die Familie von Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mann von Narcissa Malfoy und Vater von Draco Malfoy, sowie Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange angegriffen. Die berüchtigten Todesser, waren vor kurzem aus dem Zauberergefängnis Askaban entkommen und konnten von Auroren wohl unter heftiger Gegenwehr festgesetzt werden._

_Was hinter dieser Hochzeit und den daraus resultierenden Übergriffen auf die neue Familie Malfoy steckt? Rita Kimmkorn wittert eine Intrige und wird diese ans Tageslicht bringen._

/\***********/\

7 Jahre später:

„Mami, Mami, wann darf ich nach Hogwarts?", fragte ein kleines blondes Mädchen mit dicken Locken und grauen Augen.

„Wenn du 11 bist, Isuri, sowie dein Bruder, oder ich und dein Vater damals.", erwiderte eine hübsche Frau mit braunen Haaren. Während sie auf die Wand zwischen den Bahnsteigen 11 und 12 zugingen.

Vor ihnen verschwand gerade ein blonder Mann, der ein ebenfalls blonden Jungen an der Hand und einen weiteren auf dem Arm hatte.

„Aber Mami, Keni ist doch jetzt nicht wirklich weg, oder? Mit wem soll ich denn sonst spielen?", erkundigte sich die kleine Isuri.

„Doch er ist jetzt eine Zeit weg, aber in den Ferien kommt Keni, wieder nachhause. Außerdem hast du ja noch Scorpius und Baby Lennard zum Spielen."

Mit einem Wusch traten die Beiden durch die Mauer und fanden sich in einem wilden Trubel aus Kindern, Koffern und Eltern wieder.

Schnell schloss Hermine zu ihrem Mann auf und dieser legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. „Erinnerst du dich noch an damals?", fragte er leise „Und was für ein Vollidiot ich war?"

„Oh Ja, absolut, aber jetzt bist du mein Mann, und das beste was mir je passiert ist."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Draco grinsend.

Hermine stieß ihm leicht den Ellbogen in die Seite, bevor sie und Draco Kendrick zum Zug brachten, wo er zu seinem ersten Jahr nach Hogwarts aufbrach.


End file.
